


Talking Body

by lana7779



Series: Let's Play [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Demon Sex, Lemon, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: The games continue between Mephisto and Amaimon as they discover new body parts to play with.*Basically this whole fic is nipple play based, so if you don't like, don't read.*





	1. Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know nipple play was a thing until this year, so thank you 2016, I guess.  
> (No jokes, I literally had to look up synonyms for the word nipple. I felt so strange and uncomfortable everytime I used that body part, but it's finally done!)

"Samael, I don't understand, why do humans wear clothes if they all have the same bodies and look exactly alike underneath them?" a curious Amaimon asked as he was looking out the massive glass window overlooking the academy, watching students in different attires mill about. He himself didn't care much for clothes, seeing as how he was still wearing his thousand year old torn jacket, however, seeing the way his brother dressed and everyone else in Assiah got him curious. 

The question caused the king of Time to look up from his work at his brother, about to argue that point, but he saw exactly where Amaimon was coming from and had no reasonable explanation the younger would accept. Instead, he decided to show the younger by snapping his fingers and saying, "would you feel comfortable walking around like this all the time?" in a cloud of pink smoke Amaimon's top clothes were gone, leaving him in his pants and shoes and a completely bare chest. 

"Well I wouldn't mind it too much... although the half on half off is a bit distracting..." Amaimon pointed out. 

Mephisto chuckled, shaking his head and returned his focus back to the papers on his desk, "that, I did for privacy concerns and so that your body wouldn't distract me too much right now," and immediately went back to signing forms and applications, considering his point proven and believing that he answered the younger's question just fine. Not many things distracted the director of the True Cross Academy, but his brother's body for sure was one of them. The fact that Amaimon chose to raise this topic at such a time was also not helping since Mephisto was focused and working and had no desire to be distracted. On the other hand, turning his brother away and ignoring him was also not a good option because of his deep feelings for the other, so on occasions he would slip and indulge in a conversation or whatever game the younger wanted to play. Today was apparently one of those days, but he can't play for long so he hoped Amaimon would be quick with whatever it is he wanted to do.

Amaimon considered the older for a moment before striding over to him saying, "I see nothing wrong with that," and pushed Mephisto back in his chair, swinging one leg over the older's lap so he could straddle him, fully blocking Mephisto's view of his work and forcing his brother to look up at him with a calm but interested expression. He continued, "you've got a perfect body, it's a shame you keep it hidden underneath your clothes."

An interested smile began spreading on Mephisto's face as he continued to gaze up at his brother, noticing the other's tail unfolding after being freed from under his now gone shirt, and taking it to twirl it with his pen. Taking this as an opportunity to find out where his younger brother's thoughts roam, he asked curiously, "wouldn't you become jealous if everyone were looking at me with a sense of hunger and want to use my body for their own purposes?"

Amaimon scoffed, "as if they don't already desire that..." and began to play with Mephisto's clips and buttons on his cape.

The statement surprised Mephisto. As the king of Time and Space he noticed the ways people looked at him. Those who knew of his true nature looked at him with distrust. Those who didn't, usually showed either disgust or a form of interest- no in between. Demons had that effect on humans, but what exactly was Amaimon seeing? He stopped his twirling to look up at his brother with wide innocent eyes, "what are you talking about? No one looks at me like that. They all think I'm strange."

Upon hearing the insult Amaimon's eyes flashed dangerously, and he gripped Mephisto's collar harder than he initially intended to, "can I snap their necks, brother?"

This was dangerous, Mephisto realized. This was really, really dangerous. When Amaimon's eyes were glowing with mischief like that, no one was safe around him. He quickly became to realize that when Amaimon has caused his first commotions upon his arrival from Gehenna. He had to calm his brother down before the other got any wicked ideas, so he did his best to resume his gentle twirling of the other's furry appendage, saying in a soft and soothing voice, "they're just humans, Amaimon. Little meaningless creatures in the vast space continuum."

Luckily, Amaimon's fire was extinguished momentarily, for his brother's words made perfect sense and always got through to him, "I know," he said defeatedly, flattening out the fabric that was gripped in his fists on Mephisto's chest, then added as a last attempt to defend his point, "but no one insults the King of Time and Space!" Their places in the hierarchy of demons meant so much in Gehenna, it drove Amaimon nuts that humans didn't appreciate that. His brother, the king of Time and Space, second in command in Gehenna, a king, and he was treated with little to no respect in Assiah. How could that be? More importantly, why was his brother so drawn to this place and treatment?

Mephisto smiled, deciding to remind his brother of his place as well, he was an Earth king after all, "Amaimon, we rule them all. Don't forget who you are as well," he said, running the hand that wasn't playing with the tail up Amaimon's body slowly until it reached his chest where it stopped to press against his chest, feeling the muscle underneath. As much as his brother stated that Mephisto's body was perfect, Mephisto believed that Amaimon's was even more perfect. He loved every single curve he explored on his brother's vessel, the soft skin, and the hard muscle underneath. Just thinking about his brother's body in such details turned him on. He could feel the heat coming on from everywhere pressing in and around him like a blanket, but his brother quickly took care of that. Amaimon was working well on undressing Mephisto's top half, loosening up the scarf and removing the cape. Undressing Mephisto gently was such a drag, he had so many layers, Amaimon wished he could just rip them all off, but after a few times of trying that, Mephisto has knocked it into his head to not do that for he got tired of having to order new clothes every single day. Instead, Amaimon had to work through every individual button to get to the glamorous prize which was his brother's bare body, but in the end, it was totally worth it. 

Amaimon was working on one of the buttons on Mephisto's undershirt when his brother ran a thumb over his bare nipple, which caused Amaimon to gasp and rock his hips abruptly on Mephisto's lap. Surprised at his own actions, he gasped, "what just happened?" eyes wide starring down at Mephisto. Thing is, he didn't expect such a reaction from himself. He thought they'd explored their bodies pretty well by now, but he never knew this could happen. Realizing that now, Amaimon remembered that they've never really touched each other's chests. That part of the body was more of a transition place between the mouth and the penis that they liked to kiss, but never dwelled on. For Amaimon it was news that he apparently liked having his nipples touched. 

'Huh, interesting,' Mephisto thought with a smirk. He wondered what would happen when he did that- his brother doesn't quit to surprise him. "Do that again," Amaimon breathed quickly.

This time, Mephisto lightly pushed on the nipple, pushing it in, and this time the reaction was a wantoned moan which Amaimon silenced mid way by clapping his hand over his mouth, eyes scared but strangely entertained. What was happening with his body? He was so turned on yet his brother hasn't even touched his copulatory organs yet, only the chest area of which he hadn't known its existence until this moment. 

At the muffled moan Mephisto's smirk grew, he purred sensually, "you like that, don't you?"

Hand still over his mouth, Amaimon nodded enthusiastically, scooting in closer so he could feel at least Mephisto's crotch against him while his brother (hopefully) continued to pleasure him in this new way. Hell yeah he liked that. Something novel, entertaining and made him feel good- how could he not like that? 

He was not disappointed when Mephisto pulled him in by the back, bringing Amaimon's chest down towards his mouth where he let out his tongue to run the tip over Amaimon's now erect teat. Mephisto was so excited to show his brother this new world of pleasure. He couldn't believe no one has ever done it with him and that he himself hasn't done it earlier. His dear younger brother seemed to be enjoying himself so much and emitting responses he himself didn't know he was capable of. This was fantastic. He was fantastic. They were fantastic. The moment Amaimon felt the wetness of his brother's tongue, he couldn't hold back his scream of satisfaction and taking his brother's palms slammed them on top of his chest, "AHH, BROTHER!!!" He expected the tongue to feel good, but not to this point. The feeling was odd at times, but he didn't let his mind dwell on it too much. It's as if his nipples had different nerve endings of their own and touching them a certain way wired them up for different sensations and reactions. The warmth of his brother's tongue around this newly found part of him felt intense. So intense he felt his tailbone tingling with excitement just from the other demon's tongue on him. Yet again, his glorious brother made him feel beyond imaginable.

Amaimon's response caused Mephisto to smirk against his work on the nipple, with his other hand palmed by Amaimon's massaging the other. He hadn't even shown his brother the good part yet. He was slowly easing the other into this new pleasure. Gradually, he started moving his tongue differently, going from tip licking to full on swirling the bud between his tongue, then gently beginning to kiss and make out with it, and only when his brother's level of arousal was perfect, he decided to use his ace and started sucking on it- reaching the limit of the pleasure he could give his brother. 

At that limit, when he felt his nipple being sucked into his brother's perfect mouth, Amaimon dug in his claws into Mephisto's shoulders, arching his back to cry out into the heavens, "Samael, please fuck me!!!"

At the plea Mephisto pulled back, looking up at Amaimon and faking innocence, "already? But I just got started here..." Man it was fun teasing his younger brother. The reaction on Amaimon's face was a mixture of over the top arousal and forced calm as he undug his claws from Mephisto's shoulders, cupped his brother's face in his hands and leaned down to furiously make out with the king of Time to show him just how much he was truly torturing him; he was being nasty by sucking and biting, not caring about the blood he was drawing from Mephisto's lips. Amid the scene of perfect chaos, Mephisto was smiling into Amaimon's ferocious kisses, loving the state Amaimon was in. Slowly he started snaking one hand back to Amaimon's chest where he pinched and played with Amaimon's udder, earning him a hard suck on his tongue. Then he snaked up the other hand too to the other nipple where he'd done the same and started playing differently with each nipple, earning him this time a harsh bite and a deep growl from Amimon. Despite that he still smiled into it, trying to playfully bite Amaimon back but failing as clearly Amaimon's raging arousal kept him dominating. Not that he minded- this was fantastic! He wondered just how far he could go with it.

With much difficulty Mephisto tore away from Amaimon's mouth to shuffle his lips closer to the younger's ear while the other desperately kissed, sucked and bit on his neck. Mouth against ear Mephisto breathed out slowly, drawing out the word, "Amaimon...", this time honestly just for the sake of driving his brother mad. Clearly, it worked because as soon as that breath left him, he felt two very sharp fangs embed themselves into the base of his neck. OH how much Amaimon was enjoying this.

The purple haired demon gasped at the feeling and gently brought one hand up to pet Amaimon's green head, smiling lightly to himself. He could drink however much he wanted to, Mephisto didn't care. Drinking each other's blood as demons was more intimate than any human sexual intercourse could fathom. However, to drive their game a little further, all of the sudden Mephisto yanked Amaimon's head back by the hair, craning the other's neck back so that the king of Earth was forced to look down his nose at him, breathing heavily and licking his blood stained fangs, still holding onto Mephisto's collar. 'What do you want?' his expression seemed to scream. Amaimon didn't dare make any moves for his brother was considering him, which means he had something to say- which means he couldn't do anything until his brother said it.

Mephisto narrowed his eyes, showing a hint of a smile looking up at the younger with his fist still in the other's hair, holding his head back, "Amaimon, you do realize I have to keep wearing scarves because of you; I am constantly covered in your bite marks," he tilted his head so that the bitten area would be exposed for Amaimon better. Amaimon held Mephisto's gaze, from the moment his head was forcefully pulled back, but at the slight movement he flicked his eyes to the two dots before his eyes snapped back to Mephisto's green orbs. He smiled- a sneer like smile- licking his lips again, looking as if he was ready to devour the older, "so?" he managed to shrug his shoulders despite the uncomfortable position, "you're mine."

Mephisto grinned, saying dangerously, "don't forget that you are mine as well," and to emphasize his point leaned in to swirl his tongue around Amaimon's bud and take it between his teeth, receiving the desired reaction he was aiming for which was a cracked loud moan. Amaimon even began grinding against Mephisto's lap which propelled the older to pull on the already abused nipple still between his teeth. This time Amaimon cried out shamelessly, "AAAAH, brother, my skin is on fire!!!" and holding onto him by the upper back, began grinding even harder against the other's lap. Driving his hips down and back, down and back up, trying to get some friction going on his member.

Mephisto smirked, casually purring, "allow me to fix that," giving a full tongue lick to the abused nipple as a means of 'cooling it down', then gently blowing on it; the cool air current sending Amaimon into absolute override. 

At first, he cried out, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, hands and claws still on his brother's shoulders. Taking advantage of his brother's open mouth, Mephisto gently pushed in two fingers into Amaimon's mouth at which the younger quickly clasped his lips around and brought his head back to look at his brother dead in the eye while he sucked.

Mephisto felt a tingle run up his spine. No one could look at him like Amaimon. Everyone always shied away from his stare, but Amaimon held onto it dead on, even with his mind going blank and his body threatening to slump forward at any moment. Feeling the green haired demon's body start to sway, Mephisto pulled out his fingers, satisfied with their wetness, which allowed Amaimon to fall forward with his chin on Mephisto's shoulder, with a huff wrapping his arms around the older's back.

With easier access now to Amaimon's back bottom, Mephisto snaked his hand to Amaimon's back waistband and slithered his hand into the other's underwear where he reached the opening which was eagerly awaiting him. 

When he pushed in his digits Amaimon sucked in a breath and hugged him tighter, to which Mephisto responded by kissing the neck that was right underneath his nose. Liking the familiar sensation of his brother's lips against his neck, Amaimon snuggled in closer, but instead of Mephisto kissing him again, he brought his lips to the other's ear and whispered sensually, "ride them, Amaimon." 

Amaimon's eyes widened and he gave a quick gasp, surprised at his brother's dirtiness, but nonetheless curled his lips into a smile and brought them against the other's neck. Doing as he was told, Amaimon began rocking his hips, back and forth slowly at first but gradually picking up pace with Mephisto scissoring him from the inside. Amaimon wanted so much more, he sat upright to be able to impale himself better and began half bouncing on his brother's fingers. They felt so good, but he was getting impatient for the real thing, "ngh, brother, I want you..." he begged one more time. What did it take for his brother to do as he was freaking told? Mephisto could see that Amaimon wanted it, why was he holding back?

As if hearing that question, Mephisto looked up at Amaimon's plea and said, "Amaimon, what did I say about playtime during office hours?" He was looking at Amaimon with a glint in his eye, dangerous and cunning and all around wonderful except when it came to his strict rules. Yes, no playing during Mephisto's office hours as headmaster, Amamion knew that, but today he let it slip. He couldn't control himself and honestly he decided to push his luck. Up until this point they were doing fine. They got beyond just kissing which Amaimon always enjoyed, but he took it a little too far and now riding his brother's wet fingers, he realized that.

"Ohh no," he whispered and stopped his movement, staring down at his brother, wondering what awaited him, judging by the calm yet amused expression the king of time was wearing. 

Using the hand that was not inside Amaimon, Mephisto pushed the younger off of him to the side and said, "we will finish this later, but for now, get out of here," in a mocking tone, not intending to sound harsh in order to let Amaimon know he was just playing with him, but making sure the younger understood that playtime was over for now.

Disbelieving, Amaimon stumbled off of Mephisto looking at his brother in astonishment with his quickly growing erection after he'd just gotten so ready to get it on but having his fun cut short. Mephisto already produced a damp towel to clean his hands and turned away from Amaimon, focusing his attention back on his papers, leaving Amaimon in a state of shock with his mouth hanging open at his brother's nonchalance.

"Wha..." he half whispered before screwing his eyes shut and grabbing at his lower region, crossing his legs to ease the overwhelming sensation of his pulsating member that was begging for his attention. 

Opening his bleary eyes a bit, he saw that Mephisto was paying no attention to him at all whatsoever which angered him a little, but he was too focused on his other problem so that the only thing he was able to scream to the other was, "you're mean!!!" before running off towards the bedroom and shutting the door to relieve the pressure that has built up inside him.

Smirking at his brother's rather childish behavior, Mephisto whispered to himself, "Ohh, I'm cruel, but I'm not mean..."


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto doesn't like having unfinished plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, this one is for you! <3  
> I know you have been waiting for it patiently, so I hope the wait was worth it!

Finishing the day's work, the headmaster closed his laptop, stretched, and headed towards the bedroom where he's last seen his younger brother run off to. He did say they'd finish later, and he, the king of Time, decided that later was now; so he entered the room and found his brother staring blankly at the TV screen that was playing god knows what. Mephisto didn't care. All he cared about was getting to his brother and resuming what they started. After all, he didn't like having unfinished plans. So he strode over to the bed where Amaimon was laying on his back, head propped up on a pillow and arms crossed over his abdomen, casually ignoring the older. After all, he was really mean to him that day and the younger decided to give him the silent treatment to show him how much he was actually upset. Mephisto didn't feel like talking or explaining anything either so he just let his actions do the talking for him. He reached for Amaimon, leaning in to kiss the younger but the other just turned away, putting up his hand as a barrier and saying in a monotone voice, "I'm not in the mood anymore, Mephisto."

The older retreated. Ouch, that stung. His brother never used that name on him anymore. This means he was really upset. But no matter. Mephisto was about to make it all up to him by finishing the game they started. He knew how much his cute brother loved to play, and he was sure Amaimon wouldn't turn away what he was about to present him with. He straddled the younger much like the other did to him just that same day, knees on either side of the other's body, hands on shoulders, looking down deeply into the blue orbs that were staring blankly up at him, containing the emotions that were playing around behind those eyes. It's not everyday that the king of Time straddled him like that and was so eager to play, so naturally Amimon was excited, but decided to hide that from his brother out of want to keep up with the supposed angry act. The only thing that gave him away was the fact that he took hold of Mephisto's body as soon as he was settled, just like Mephisto has done to him. He just couldn't help it. He loved his brother. Their roles were now reversed and they both were following the script of the earlier day, so when Mephisto purred out, "allow me to fix that," an interested smile spread on Amaimon's face and he could already feel his insides stirring a little, just from that voice and manner of speaking. 

Out of the corner of his eye Amaimon noticed the purple furry tail, slowly unfolding from its hiding spot and exposing itself. Amaimon almost yelped from excitement but held back and calmly reached out to take it and twirl it in his hand. His brother exposing his tail that way was the ultimate indication that Amaimon may dominate today and that was such a joy in itself for the younger that he dropped all acts of acting angry and hurt by what Mephisto had done to him and indulged in the soft appendage. 

Once his tail was secured in Amaimon's hand, Mephisto grinned down at his brother who was still gazing up at him with a slowly spreading grin of his own. "What I did today was very cruel on my part," Mephisto said while he removed his scarf and began undoing his own top clothes and leaving himself bare from the waist up. He placed his hands on Amaimon's neck and tilted his head to the side sweetly, "therefore I would like to make it up to you, little brother." 

Amaimon's jaw dropped. Apology accepted! His hand let go of the tail and shot out to his brother's sides and run them all over the other's bare body. Damn he felt good. The soft, gentle, light skin...mmmm.... he shivered at his own touches. Mephisto's soft grinds did nothing but increase the pressure on his lower region and no matter how much Amaimon wanted to get it on, he first had to know what it feels like to touch Mephisto's erect buds and to see how his brother behaved when he would be doing so. 

Remembering back to earlier that day, how he felt and what Mephisto has been doing to make him feel that way, Amaimon began mimicking every move his brother pulled on him. He began first by simply rubbing, touching and pushing in on the nipples, his eyes going back and forth between his work in front of him and his brother's face where he had to grin wider and wider each time he looked. Mephisto was trying hard not to go over the top with what he wanted to show his brother, so he focused a lot on biting his lip and exposing a fang now and then. Occasionally he'd let out a low growl to encourage the younger to do what he was doing because it just felt wonderful. It was amazing sometimes how much his brother got him. How his little clawed hands would always know where to go and what to do despite their inexperience in some areas. Such as right now. But his brother was a fast learner and Mephisto was a good teacher, so they worked perfectly together. 

Satisfied with everything his brother could give him just with his hands, Mephisto leaned over the younger, placing his hands far behind Amaimon's head and leaned forward, allowing Amaimon to now to get a taste of him. Amaimon craned his neck back to look at Mephisto with an amused expression, as if asking unneeded permission to do what he was about to do. Mephisto, who looked back down at him, just drove his hips down into Amaimon's to tell his brother just how much it was actually wanted him to start. 

With Mephisto's chest now placed perfectly in front of Amaimon's mouth, the green haired demon smiled and gladly took one nipple between his lips, kissing it gently as if it was Mephisto's tongue and mouth. 

His teat between Amaimion's lips, Mephisto gave a shudder, swimming in ecstasy at the beautiful sensation. Amaimon's eyes were closed but he sensed the shudder and wrapped his arms around the Time king's back to pull him in closer. Now he added tongue. He swirled the tip around, then led a wet trail to the other bud and did the same, trying to taste as much of Mephisto as he could. He never imagined how good it'd make him feel, but it did wonders to his head that was slowly getting dizzy from his brother's perfect shape, form and taste. 

On his elbows, Mephisto panting lightly, looking down at the Earth king below him, watching the muscles of his jaw as they tightened and relaxed with Amaimon's opening and closing of the mouth around his chest; eyes closed, oblivious to Mephisto's observations. Mephisto was so focused on his brother's beautiful form that he barely noticed when Amaimon switched his position and began sucking on his nipples now. The only thing that brought him to that realization was the change in sound. He himself had to close his eyes and give a low growl, turning his attention away from his brother and to the bed-sheets between his fingers. For once, he didn't feel like talking. This was Amaimon's moment and he didn't want to ruin it by trying to seem dominating or more experienced by complimenting the younger or telling him what to do and not to do. He was doing perfectly fine on his own, which is a trait Mephisto very much enjoyed in his younger brother. 

Done with his tongue, Amaimon switched to teeth, gently biting and pulling on the udders before him. At this point it wasn't certain whom was getting the most pleasure out of all this. Amaimon, who was getting turned on slowly by tasting Mephisto and hearing and feeling him in so many different ways. Or, Mephisto, whom enjoyed to no extent Amaimon's mouth around him and whatever he decided to do to him. It was such a thrill to not know what Amaimon wanted to do. It made their times together just that more exciting, and he himself did nothing but urge on the younger to do whatever to him. 

The purple haired demon couldn't help but gasp lightly every time Amaimon took him with his teeth. Mephisto wanted so much more from his younger brother at this point. He wanted the younger to stop going easy and light on him, to do more with his hands, to enter him finally for god's sake, but he didn't dare voice any of his opinions. Tonight Amaimon wanted to take it slow, which was pretty unusual for the Earth king, but whatever it was, Mephisto had to go with it. However, that doesn't mean he couldn't speed things up a bit. He attempted to shift a little, intending to get up, but upon his stirring, Amaimon wasn't ready to let go of Mephisto in this position and bit down on Mephisto's nipple hard, forcing him to come back. Mephisto hissed and plopped back down on his elbows, hovering above Amaimon. 'Okay, Amaimon wasn't done yet....' To prove his point Amaimon kept biting and playing with Mephisto's bud, and with one hand brought it up to the other one to twist pinch and push on to get more reactions out of his brother who was fairly quite through all this. 

Once the hand started doing its thing, Mephisto couldn't hold back his hisses and low moans that the younger caused him to emit. Damn Amaimon knew what he was doing. But no matter how good it felt, Mephisto wanted to keep going, so he brought his head as close as he could to Amaimon's ear without breaking contact between him and Amaimon's mouth and moaned out sweetly, "Amaimon, I want you..." He tried to make it sound desperate, much like the younger moaned to him earlier that day, with such a plea that Mephisto had to gather all his willpower to not grant that wish. Amaimon however did not have that same self control and gave into Mephisto's plea quickly, since after all, this was their game, and if Mephisto was eager to play, then Amaimon was twice that!

Granting the older's wish, Amaimon let go of Mephisto's erect nipples and allowed Mephisto to sit up, throw his head back and bring his hands up to spread Amaimon's spit all over his chest, grinding against the younger in the process, moaning lightly at how good it felt for him to touch himself. Amaimon enjoyed watching him masturbate, certainly he'd enjoy this show as well. As if hearing Mephisto's thoughts Amaimon, who was running his hands up and down Mephisto's sides and biting his lip, squeaked out, "Sam, that's so hot..."

Mephisto snapped his head back down to look at Amaimon with a smirk. 'Good', his brother is using his real name now, 'now we're getting somewhere!'

He inched back onto Amaimon's legs, hands going towards Amaimon's belt and pants to discard the garments. In this position he looked like a prowling cat, hands alternating between Amaimon's torso and the pants that he was undressing, giving a quick lick to the first signs of the penis he began exposing. He slid his hands underneath Amaimon's shirt to scratch him lightly with his claws, knowing well enough how much Amaimon liked to be hurt this way. Surely enough, Amaimon let out a sweet low moan as he felt the claws trace up and down his torso, his own claws balling the bed-sheets into a fist, rocking his hips a little. 

Nether region clothes fully discarded now from Amaimon, Mephisto loomed over the younger's groin, staring at it hungrily, licking his lips, unaware of Amaimon watching him, watch his member. At last, he dove for his source of pleasure, grabbing Amaimon's hips and kissing him all around the shaft, from every direction, at any angle, kissing the erect tip, the hilt, the balls. Feeling far from satisfied, he began making out with Amaimon's penis, adding tongue and a lot more lips, going all around his lover's organ, moaning lightly to himself in the moment. When he finally decided to start sucking, Amaimon pulled his purple head up by the hair, forcing the older to look at him. He didn't say anything though. Just looked at his brother with that mischievous look in his eyes that begged for something else, indicating with his chin Mephisto's still dressed form from the waist down. The Time King understood the hint, letting go of Amaimon's member and sitting up to strip slowly in front of his cute brother. 

He began just like a real stripper, lowering down his pants, exposing the elegant V of his body muscle, slowly lowering one side with his thumb to now expose the hint of his hilt, bringing his other hand up to bite a finger nail, looking down at Amaimon to see how his brother was handling this show. Amaimon in reality had to close his mouth to stop himself from drooling. Let alone that his brother's body was perfect, but he was also presenting it so exquisitely that Amaimon just couldn't understand how so much sexiness can fit into one person. He forced himself to keep watching despite the yearning to sink his claws and fangs into that flawless body. 

Done with teasing his brother with just his underwear lowered, in one swift motion he discarded his pants, making a show of holding them in his hand before carelessly tossing them to the side, showing his brother just how proud he was to be his.

Completely turned on now, Amaimon motioned for Mephisto to come over to him, and Mephisto did, crawling over to him with the grace of a cat, hands and knees on either side of Amaimon, fully naked, and didn't stop until Amaimon took him by the thighs above him, stopping him right there, and pulling him down so the other would sit on him.

Settling down on Amaimon's waiting mouth, the younger's tongue immediately went to work, lapping at the entrance with the tip and licking all around, making the hole wet. Then he sucked on it hard, loudly before slithering his tongue inside the hole so he could taste it all from the inside, breathing shallowly in the process as he worked that ass. His tongue now as deep as it could possibly go inside, he managed to bring up one hand and shove in his index finger alongside the tongue, causing Mephisto to gasp at the interesting intrusion and bounce lightly on Amaimon's face. 

Amaimon pushed his finger to the side, allowing his tongue to slither and wet the inside of his sibling's ass completely and stretching him a little in the process. However, one finger was all he'd given him. He wanted Mephisto to feel him tonight. Truly feel him. Consider this a punishment of his own for playing him so cruelly today. Pulling out and giving a last full tongue lick to the hole, Amaimon tilted his chin up to lock blue eyes with green ones that were starring down at him, waiting for his next command, "now, you have my permission to get on," he said sensually. 

Mephisto's eyes flashed. He said it so calmly, so strictly, so hot, so dirty, he sometimes felt like he could come just from Amaimon's dirty talk... but he was impatient to get on, so that's exactly what he did. Inching back along his lover's chest and torso, he reached his awaiting destination that was standing up and eager, leaking with pre-cum. Mephisto took it gently between his fingers to hold it upright and navigate it into himself. Everything now positioned properly with Amaimon contently watching him from his laid back position, Mephisto lowered himself slowly, pushing Amaimon inside him and letting the younger watch himself disappear inside the older as their hips drew closer and closer, closing the unneeded space between them.

He went down slowly to feel each stretch and burn that Amaimon was causing him because he didn't get a proper stretching, but that's just what made the experience that much better. His butt reaching the hilt, he went back up and resumed the action, slowly speeding up. He sat up so he could go back to gently playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting them for Amaimon's entertainment, while bouncing heavily up and down on Amaimon's cock. 

Bouncing up and down on his lover's length his head swam with ecstasy, causing him to moan out shamelessly, "Amaimon, your cock feels so good inside me!"

Amaimon smirked at the comment, enjoying himself thoroughly seeing as how he wasn't even doing anything yet his brother was so turned on by his mere presence. He made the next line sound as dirty and hot as he could to encourage his brother to continue pleasing both of them, "then ride it like the demon you are."

Eyes widening, Mephisto thought he'd faint from his brother's nastiness. 'Holy fuck!' Of course he did just as he was told. He brought down his hands from his chest and placed them on Amaimon's hips, gripping them tightly in preparation for the rough ride ahead. He also needed that to be able to speed up his bouncing because Amaimon at this point was just laying back like the little king he was and allowed the Time King to do all the work. Indeed, in this position Mephisto was able to move a lot faster and slammed his ass down with much more force each and every time he went down, connecting their hips with every thrust. Soon enough their senses were filled with the smell, and sound of sex as their skin connected each time and Mephisto began grunting with the effort, lowly murmuring Amaimon's name. At some point his tail swung around and brushed against his tip, causing him to hiss at the ticking sensation, but he continued without faltering. Since he was in no position to be touching himself, his tail decided to do it bluntly for him, swishing in a stroking motion around his erect penis, causing him to gasp and moan at the familiar feeling. 

Seeing how his brother was reacting to the touch of his own tail made Amaimon give in and reach out a hand towards the balls at the base, careful not to disturb the tail that was doing its own thing. It was not fair that Mephisto had to please himself, so Amaimon had to snap out of his trance of watching his brother and actually get some action form his own side going. He didn't even know their tails could do that! Damn, those instincts... He wondered just how his brother was doing it under all these lustful touches and his own pace, but was unable to read him since Mephisto had his eyes closed, breathing heavily with an open mouth, focusing intently on the sensation inside and around him. 'Oh how beautiful he looked,' Amaimon thought dreamily, but decided that this was enough. His brother was good, but he felt like it was time to contribute.

He ran his hands around the inside of the older's thighs to bring him back to this world and said sternly, looking up at the hazy green orbs, "enough. Bend forward so I can get to you better."

Without hesitation, Mephisto did as he was told, bending forward and placing his hands on either side of Amaimon's head where he could hold himself up and look down at his lover while the other pounded away into him. Amaimon was so hard, Mephisto had to suck in a sharp breath at how marvelous the younger felt inside him in this position. He attempted to resume his bouncing, but Amaimon grabbed his cheeks tightly and held on as he started thrusting himself, driving his hips up and into him.

"Fuck..." Mephisto breathed out lovingly, balling his claws into fists around the bed-sheets. Amaimon had just hit him where it counts, and would continue hitting that spot for the rest of the night. Mephisto knew it and he loved that. Amaimon gave a jerk to Mephisto's butt-cheeks, trying to sound stern, "language!"

This only caused Mephisto to glance at his brother with a smile, who only returned that same smile as he continued his merciless thrusting. Mephisto wanted so bad to make out with that smile but didn't trust himself to do it nicely because all he wanted to do was scream and moan and gasp and shiver under his brother's hold. So as his brother picked up the pace, he did exactly that. Indecipherable murmurs came tumbling out of him along with throaty cries, begging Amaimon to keep hitting him there. 

Like always, unable to keep it to sane mortal speeds, Amaimon went beyond what's humanly acceptable and began pumping so hard into his sibling that he had to hold him tighter to keep him in place on top of him. Still, Mephisto managed to cry out, "faster!" And Amaimon complied.

His claws shredding now the mattress and lowered down to his elbows so his mouth was close to Amaimon's ear, Mephisto panted heavily and occasionally inhaled a sharp, "yes!" against Amaimon's ear. However, as the pace picked up, so did his comments become more frequent and his voice louder. He wanted the whole world to hear how much he screamed for Amaimon, but he soundproofed his rooms out of necessity. Otherwise the whole Academy would come running to his quarters every day wondering who was getting murdered. 

Reaching the speed limit he was already accustomed to that Amaimon could give him, he for real began screaming out in blissful pleasure letting Amaimon know that he was doing everything right. Amaimon's movements were actually rubbing off of him too, giving some friction to his hard length all this time, drawing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

He wanted it so much; he wanted Amaimon, even though he was already as close as he could possibly get to him, but nonetheless, he screamed out, his voice rising with every word, "yes, yes! Amaimon, yes! Just like that! Pound into me just like THAT! Yesyesyes, Amaimon, fuck yes, fuck me, Amaimon, please, yes, AMAIMON!!!" 

A shiver ran through Amaimon at such a mess of words tumbling out of his brother mouth, but he just growled and grunted and moaned out, competing in volume with his vocal brother. His brutal thrusting hasn't stopped once and they were both sweating from the effort of their game.

He was close now. They both knew and felt that and Mephisto's senseless state continued to scream out into the heavens, "come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeonCOME ON! Amaimon, cum inside me, cumcumcum... I want my insides soaking with your semen! Release all you have inside me, I want you Amaimon, I WANT YOU! Ngh..." He whined the last bit out, and dropped his head, letting himself be fucked recklessly with many moans and growls as he did not know how to take his brother anymore. He screamed out all there was inside of him. Now, he was just left to pant and groan as his brother drew them closer to their orgasms.

The nasty pleas were so hot Amaimon couldn't hold back anymore, and true to his brother's wishes he released hard and hot inside him and rode out the rest of his orgasm with cries of pleasure coming from the both of them. Amaimon's last few thrusts rubbed perfectly against him and just to add to the mix of their pleasure pool, Mephisto rocked himself with the rest of Amaimon's thrusting to get the friction between his own stomach and Amaimon's to do the job of taking him over the edge as well. With a last cry of ecstasy from the Time king, he came all over Amaimon's slender form beneath him as the other stilled, catching his breath.

Done with holding himself up on his elbows, Mephisto closed the gap between them and flopped down on top of the younger, breathing heavily against his ear, Amaimon still inside him, not pulling out, his arms wrapping around his brother. 

Heads coming back to themselves and realizing how good Amaimon felt inside him even after they have both orgasmed, Mephisto found the strength in him to lift up and start kissing gently Amaimon's neck, starting near the ear. Then he progressively went further down towards the base of his neck and Amaimon's arms wrapped tighter around his back, tilting his head this way and that to let Mephisto kiss him better. He gasped at every kiss, skin still tender after the effort of pulling them both to their orgasms.

Mephisto's kisses became more urgent, more insisting and deep along his neck, savoring each moment his lips pressed against his lover's soft neck. Then they slowly started ebbing away as exhaustion finally caught up to him and he just managed to whisper out, "I love you so much, Amaimon, I'd do anything for you..." he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other demon's neck, refusing to get off. Frankly, Amaimon didn't mind. He only asked, "Will you pound me like that some day?"

Despite his exhaustion Mephisto smiled with closed eyes and kissed Amaimon's neck one last time before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a strange kink for vocal sex, but when I sit down to write these things, I can't think of a single thing either one of them can say to each other.  
> I want to have a chapter where they just talk dirty to each other, but until I can come up with how to do that, this series is going to get another work! :)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! <3  
> Okay, to be honest I didn't even know fanfictions were a thing until this year, so THANK YOU 2016!  
> I am very impressed with my progress and the support I have been getting from my readers that I just can't believe that it's happening and this is real!  
> Keep liking and commenting, (I literally squeal at each comment), and we'll see you in the new year! I got another one coming for you! ;)


End file.
